Dirty Talk
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: This is practically just smut with a frenzied Eren running through and fucking everything up and I'm not sure if I'm sorry or not- Inspired by lunatrancy. Read at your own risk; unless you enjoy panic fueled gay smex- SomeoneshootmenowomgI'msoembarrassed/ Only other warning; you may be left feeling unsatisfied or cheated-


_A/N- So, this kind of happened when **lunatrancy **and I were talking about our dirty talk writing skills. Levi came into the picture, and as we all know, this man just **can't do it**. /This is also a horrible start to shoving myself into SnK fic side of this site./_

_But, anyway, I sent her about 90-100 words on what my mind interpreted almost immediately upon waking up. And a sleepy Snow White is most definitely NOT a clear minded Snow White, but I got the urge to make this into a one-shot, possibly "two-shot"-  
__So I apologize for what you're about to read._

_But I'm not ACTUALLY sorry._

_This may or may not have been strongly influenced by Abridged on Titan- You should check that amazing shit out if you haven't already..._

* * *

_~Dirty Talk~_

"Levi, I need to talk to you," Erwin stated firmly as he quickly walked through the meeting room. Upon passing the smaller man's set, he was joined immediately, and Levi took great care to fall into step with him as he did.

"If this is about Eren-"

"It's about Eren," the blond sighed, eyeing Levi warily. He knew how much Levi took pride in Eren, and how... _angry _he could get if a word was spoken against him and his abilities. So Erwin would do _anything_ to avoid being the shorter man's object of fury _again._

Cool grey eyes met his stare levelly and sternly.

"_There's a problem_," they both stated simultaneously.

More than once the boy had sent the squad into an uproar with his obsession with Titans, and had actually put the entire scouting legion in danger on missions outside of the walls. When Eren saw a Titan, whatever shred of humanity he had left was abandoned and he'd be off ready to kill.

It sent chills down even Levi's spine and his usually expressionless face would become one of horror.

"We both know that's not why you called me out of Hanji's meeting," Levi stated suddenly as they came to a stop in Erwin's private quarters.

"Maybe I was feeling particularly merciful," Erwin said, yet watched the smaller man move in front of him with hawk-like eyes. "You were, after all, in that room with her for several hours..." he muttered. Levi let out a soft 'hm' as he pulled at the cravat at his neck and popped three buttons out of their places on his shirt.

"It was eight and a half goddamn hours, shithead," he snapped with a small grimace.

Erwin smiled fondly and stepped closer to the bristling man, hooking one finger between the thin fabric of his shirt once he was close enough. His smile grew when Levi glared up at him, as if to dare him to ruin a single thread.

Buttons fell to the wooden floor, rolling and clicking everywhere upon impact. "I apologize," Erwin whispered while pressing closer, one hand running along the now exposed, muscular, chest. There was no change in the man's expression, not even a wary flash of his grey eyes, but his fingers did twitch ever so slightly and his skin rose under Erwin's touch.

When he opened his mouth Erwin leaned down, fueled by desperation in _keeping the mouth closed_, and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Sure, his reasoning was probably faulty and the chances of Levi saying anything remotely along _those_ lines was slim, but Erwin no longer took any chances. It was as if he had been programmed to deny Levi his voice in moments like these.

He had finally learned the hard way.

Levi turned his head away, his eyes downcast and chewed angrily on his bottom lip. "We can't, dipshit," he muttered while plucking absently at Erwin's uniform. "You'll just go soft in the middle of it," he deadpanned.

Erwin coughed and sucked on his teeth. _His_ problem? He was hardly weak in that area, but when Levi spoke...

He almost cried, embarrassed for the poor man. But he was getting better at preoccupying Levi, surely the more they did it... No, Levi hardly gave up that much; he was almost always in control...

But Erwin was a confident man, and also had faith in his abilities. If anyone could eventually get Levi to lose his mind in the bedroom, it would have to be him.

He caught Levi's chin in his fingers and rested his other hand on his waist, digging his nails lightly into the warm skin. "Then we'll only do a little..."

~.~.~

Everything was going smoothly. Levi wasn't speaking, only moaning and cursing every so often, and Erwin was able to maintain his erection without the constant fear of Levi's attempt at 'dirty talk'. Too many times had the mood been ruined because of the crude man, leaving their relationship rocky and their sex life almost nonexistent.

Erwin shuddered happily as he stared down at Levi, proud that he had done so well to keep him quiet for this long. The smaller man's eyes were shut, his mouth open in a small 'o' as the blond teased the head of his need with a slender thumb. He admired the body before him, one hand running along the slight curves and tracing the clear muscle definition.

Levi shook as a shudder ripped its way through his body, eliciting a low groan from his bruised lips. He bucked into Erwin's hand, desperate and frustrated, before shoving him off with a growl and smoothly moving onto his lap.

"You're trying too damn hard," he commented softly while running his hands along Erwin's chest, eyes locked onto the blond's clear blue's. "Why?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Erwin denied before hooking an arm around Levi's neck and quickly pulling him down. Their lips moved together smoothly and their tongues clashed expertly in a never ending battle for dominance. His hands went to Levi's hips when they began to move, lightly brushing their cocks together and sending small shivers through them both.

His hands slid from the slender waist to the firm ass, enjoying the way Levi jumped as he received a stern squeeze. Levi still pushed into his hands, nonetheless, and his lips moved to his neck, sucking and biting harshly at the fragile skin.

"If you're not careful you'll leave marks," Erwin breathed after placing a light, warning, slap on his ass.

"I don't care," Levi growled yet moved away from his neck and slid lower until he was settled comfortably between Erwin's legs. A smirk graced his thin lips as he wrapped slender fingers around the throbbing erection and gave the sensitive appendage a squeeze.

Erwin's eyes widened and he quickly found his hand buried in the straight black hair, using his grip to guide Levi's mouth to his cock. He could practically see the wheels turning in his lover's head, and the places they were going would destroy everything. And Erwin was not going to let them get there.

And if subjecting himself to Levi's unforgiving mouth was what he had to do to achieve that, so be it.

A soft sigh left the blond as Levi wrapped his lips around the swollen head, teasing the slit with his tongue for a moment before taking him deeper. His teeth scraped against the sensitive skin and he sucked mercilessly. What Levi couldn't take, he covered with his hand, massaging the skin as Erwin began to thrust into his mouth.

Yet all too soon the wet heat around Erwin's cock was gone, and Levi was back on his waist. He stared down at him, smirking and undeniably eager, and positioned himself above his lover before impaling himself with a sharp cry.

"_Shit_!"

Erwin groaned, his fingers digging into Levi's thighs and watching as Levi's head fell back, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe. Erwin allowed him time to adjust before pushing himself further into the smaller man and relishing in the small moans and pants he received in response.

Levi seized, glaring at him, as he did, and his muscles seemed to quiver around the taller man as he held back.

_It's fine_, Erwin told himself when Levi slowly began to push himself up until nothing but the head was inside of him. He growled when Levi dropped back down and a small slap resonated between them as their skin met. _Everything will be fine...!_

"Erwin... fuck...!"

But... yet... _Oh no_... He was opening his mouth... The words were going to slip any second-

Erwin panicked and decided the only way to keep him quiet was to pick up the pace. _A lot_. Unfortunately, the sudden force behind his thrusts only pushed Levi on.

"E-Erwin, you're f-"

They both froze as a faint voice carried through the hallways of the old HQ. Levi paled, yet Erwin almost let out a cry of relief as it grew steadily louder. The voice, so painfully recognizable, was like music to Erwin's ears and what was being said, or rather, _screamed_ were worlds better than anything Levi had just been planning.

"TITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITAN!" Eren burst through the door, completely out of his mind, and in a split second he was running through the room in circles screaming the cursed creatures name just as loudly. Yet it only lasted for a second before he jumped out of the window, taking no heed to the shattered glass like Levi did with a clearly pissed off snarl, and transformed in midair.

The large form of Eren's Titan form took off, a horrific roar leaving the walking calamity.

Erwin was saved, and made a mental note to promote the young man later for this.

* * *

_A/N- After rereading this I realized how horrible it was and I actually do apologize profusely for what you just read, and how I ended this._

_If you would like to see a second part, however, throw a review in my direction and you can see what happened afterwards... ;3 I am a review addict, don't judge!_

_And, yes, I did just literally write this entire thing purely for the purpose of writing Eren._

_And, again, I'm not sorry at all for that, but yet I'm sitting here sobbing in shame because I'm really not. I'm suffering from this internal battle...!  
_


End file.
